Le Fléau
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: L'épisode Le Fléau réecrit...


**Sujet : **Le thème du concours sera : "Et si..."  
**Explications :** Vous prenez un épisode de votre choix de n'importe qu'elle saison même celle à venir et vous le réécrivez selon votre bon vouloir comme par exemple celle que j'avais écrite intitulée "La pluie de feu" dans laquelle j'avais décidé que Sam aussi restait prise avec Jack sur Edora ... En gros s'est ça ... Même pas besoin de reprendre les dialogues juste une idée ça suffit ... Ou sinon vous pouvez tout simplement écrit une suite à un épisode  
**Date d'échéance :** 28 juin si vous avez besoin de plus de temps ben on aura qu'à retarder un peu la date ;) Sinon, les votes pourront se faire du 29 juin au 12 juillet et le 13 juillet le ou les gagnants seront dévoilés.

Sujet du concours du site de Valérie Tremblay.

* * *

****

Le Fléau - Bane  
(épisode 11 saison 2)****

Planète BP63Q1

SG-1 était en train de découvrir une nouvelle planète apparemment déserte.

Jack : Et bien chers amis, voici une ville fantôme.

Sam : Une ville fantôme technologiquement très avancé.

Daniel : L'architecture semble suggéré des origines terriennes. 

A ce moment la, Jack marche dans une étrange flaque jaune gluante.

Jack : Ho ! Mince alors ! Est-ce que quelqu'un a la moindre idée que cette cochonnerie.

Sam : Je suis navré de vous le dire, mais a priori les pigeons on dut posé problème.

Jack : Ben je vois pas de pigeons, ils devraient y en avoir.

Sam : Quel que soit la chose qui est fait ca, elle la faite récemment.

Teal'c : Elle a peut-être le même sort que les gens de cette cité.

Jack : Quelques indices capitaine ?

Sam : Mes données confirment les résultat de la sonde, aucune radiation et l'air est libre de toute pollution presque à 100. Teal'c, je ne crois pas que les goaoul'd soit responsables de cette état de chose puisqu'il semblerait que la population de cette planète ce soit... envolé.

Teal'c : Oui, c'est exacte, une attaque de goaoul'd aurait fait bien plus de dommage matériel. Toute technologie aurais été détruite. 

Quand tout à coup, un animal volant passe très rapidement au-dessus de la tête de Jack.

Jack : Wow !!! Vous entendez ca ? 

On entend de très gros bruit en arrière fond, comme des mouches.

Et la, tout le monde se tait et regarde Jack, il se retourne et la, on peut voir une sorte de mouche géante posé sur son dos.

Jack : Dites-moi tout de suite de que c'est !

Daniel : Wow ! 

Teal'c c'était approché pour voir s'il pouvait aidé son ami.

Sam : Qu'allez vous faire ? 

A ce moment la, Teal'c prit son Zat et s'apprêta à tirer.

Jack : Dites-moi que vous n'allez pas faire ca Teal'c ? 

Il visa la mouche un peu plus près, mais au moment ou il allait tirer, elle piqua Jack avec son dard et s'envola et Jack s'écroula sur le sol.

Sam accouru vers son colonel préféré et sorti des médicaments pour lui administrer.

Daniel : Je crois que l'on ferrais mieux de partir tout de suite !

Sam : Pas avant que je lui ai donné un anti-douleur et que j'ai vu ce qu'il avait.

Teal'c : Je crois que Daniel à raison, major Carter.

Sam : Teal'c ?

Daniel : Regardez ! 

Ils se retournèrent pour voir ce que Daniel leur montrait. En effet, le docteur avait raison, car des dizaines et des dizaines d'insecte aussi géant que le précédent arrivèrent dans leur direction.

Sam : Zut, il faut partir tout de suite ! Teal'c, aidez-moi. 

Sam et Teal'c prirent Jack par les épaules car il était toujours sous le choc de la piqûres de la mouche.

Daniel : Je vais ouvrir la porte. 

Ils coururent tous vers la porte.

****

Terre

La porte était en train de s'ouvrir.

"ALERTE PASSAGE A TRAVERS LE VORTEX"

Hammond débarqua dans la salle des ordinateurs et SG-1 arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la porte au même moment.

Sam : Refermez vite l'iris ! Nous avons besoin d'une équipe médicale ! 

L'iris se ferma, on entendit quelques-uns de ces insectes se claquer contre la parois puis la portes des étoiles se ferma.

Hammond arriva en salle d'embarquement pour savoir ce qu'il se passait accompagné de garde armés.

Hammond : Qu'est ce que c'est que ca ? 

Voyant que Sam était trop préoccupé par la santé du colonel pour le moment, Daniel se chargea de répondre.

Daniel : De gros insectes. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'insectes.****

Infirmerie

Quelqu'un était en train de découper le t-shirt de Jack à l'endroit ou il c'était fait piqué par la mouche.

Janet : Et la douleur empire ?

Jack : Oui. 

Janet pris une sorte d'énorme coton tige et commença à appuyé sur la très net piqûres qu'avait dans le dos Jack.

Jack : Aïe !

Janet : Courage. On dirait une espèce de réaction.

Jack : Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Janet : Désolé colonel.

Jack : Vous ne savez vraiment pas ?

Janet : Comment est la douleur ?

Jack : De pire en pire.

GENERIQUE

Janet sortait de l'infirmerie, dehors, Teal'c, Sam, Daniel et le général Hammond attendaient.

Janet : Il semble souffrir des effets secondaires d'une infection virale, fièvre, douleur, frissons.

Sam : On en peut rien faire pour lui ?

Janet : Je ne sais pas, capitaine, mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète le plus.

Hammond : Comment cela docteur ?

Janet : La prise de sang que j'ai effectué à révèle qu'une quantité d'ADN ne correspond pas à celui du colonel.

Sam : Quoi ?

Daniel : En d'autre terme ? 

Et Teal'c leva un sourcil, signe d'incompréhension.

Janet : A vrai dire, je n'en suis pas sur, mais pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous je crains ne pas avoir les compétences nécessaires.

Sam : Avec votre permission, mon général, quand j'était au pentagone, j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler avec le docteur Timothy Harlow, c'est un des plus grand généticien au monde et il a le feu vert de la sécurité.

Hammond : Nous le ferons venir ici avant la fin de la journée.****

Laboratoire du docteur Janet Frasier

Sam : Docteur Harlow !

Tim : Sam ! Ca alors... 

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

Tim : Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de m'appeler Timothy.

Sam : Timothy, tu as fait vite.

Tim : Quand on a la chance de voir ca, la vitesse de la lumière n'est pas encore assez rapide et je ne suis pas dessus du voyage, d'ailleurs. Tu travailles dans la technologie de pointe !

Sam : Et tu n'a pas vu le meilleur encore dommage que ce soit en de si mauvaise circonstance.

Janet : Le docteur Harlow à de mauvaises nouvelles.

Tim : Des test sanguin complémentaire effectué sur le même échantillon qu'avant ne révèle aucune correspondance avec l'ADN du sujet.

Sam : Le patient s'appelle Jack, colonel Jack O'neill et je ne te suis pas...

Janet : Le test sanguin que j'ai fait ne contenait qu'un faible pourcentage d'ADN de l'insecte extraterrestre.

Sam : Oui.

Tim : Oui, mais ensuite quand le même échantillon de sang à été testé quelque heures plus tard, nous nous somme aperçu qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule souche d'ADN présente.

Janet : Et ce n'est pas celui du colonel.

Sam : Vous voulez dire que l'ADN étranger à réussi à transformer celui du colonel dans l'échantillon sanguin ?

Tim : Wow ! L'ADN n'altère pas l'ADN. Il doit s'en doute y avoir une sorte de rétrovirus dans le poison.

Sam : Et ca implique quoi au juste ?

Tim : Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ca. Il apparaîtrait que le venin de l'insecte en question soit en train de.. De réécrire le profil génétique de ton ami et l'opération c'est fait rapidement. Dans l'échantillon.

Sam : Oh ! Et que va-t-il ce passé si vous ne trouvez rien pour le sauvé ?

Tim : Et bien ca fait 30 ans que j'étudie l'ADN humain en revanche l'année dernière encore j'ignorais encore l'existence des extra terrestre alors...

Sam : Je vois... 

Sam regardait Janet inquiète.

****

Infirmerie

Gros plan sur Jack et les appareils médicaux au tour de lui qui s'affolent.

Jack : Carter, aidé moi s'il vous plais. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. 

En effet Sam était à ces côté.

Jack : Je voudrais que ca s'arrête.

Sam : Tout le monde voudrait la même chose, mon colonel.

Jack : Je ressens autre chose...

Sam : Je pense que si je saurais à votre place, mon colonel, moi aussi j'aurais peur.

Jack : Je ne veux pas me transformer en une de ses bestioles.

Sam : Les médecins font tout leur possible pour vous sortir de la, mon colonel.

Jack : Carter, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous.

Sam : C'est le cas, mon colonel.

Jack : Promettez-moi que quand il n'y aura plus d'espoir, vous empêcherais tous les docteurs de faire tout pour me réanimés. 

Sam avait la larme à l'œil espérant que ce moment ne viendrait jamais.

Sam : C'est promis, mon colonel. 

Dit-elle en se baissant et en l'embrassant sur le front.

****

Bureau du général Hammond

Toc, toc, toc

Hammond : Entrez !

Sam : Vous m'avez fait demandé, mon général ? 

Et la, elle vu le colonel Maybourne juste assis en face du général.

Sam : Oh, je vois. Mon colonel. 

Elle se met en garde à vous (c'est la loi, c'est pas elle qui décide)

Maybourne : Repos capitaine Carter.

Hammond : Je pense que vous devriez lire ceci. 

Il tend un papier à Sam.

Sam : Qu'est ce que c'est ? 

Elle lit.

Sam : Non mais vous rigolez ?

Hammond : C'est un ordre officiel, je n'ai le choix.

Sam : Du président ?

Hammond : Non, mais il est indisponible pour le moment, capitaine.

Sam : Ho !

Maybourne : Cette base est en première ligne. Votre mission consiste à explorer et à récupérer, la mienne à développer, capitaine. Je conçoit que le colonel O'neill est un membre important pour vous, mais ce virus pourrait être une source inestimable pour moi. Cette organisme est l'arme biologique dont nous pourrions peut-être nous...

Sam : Le colonel O'neill est avant ou un homme et non un objet d'expérimentation pour que vous puissiez tué tous les misérables gens de cette planète. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, ou vous voulez un dessin ?

Maybourne : Je vois, capitaine, que vous reste un peu trop près du colonel O'neill. Mais je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin remercié le colonel en personne pour ce qu'il va nous apporter.

Sam : Mon général, c'est...

Hammond : Je sais capitaine, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est un ordre officiel.****

Laboratoire de Tim Harlow.

Sam : Tu es un vrai fumier.

Tim : Sam ? Mais...

Sam : C'est forcément toi. Au bon dieu, Timothy, le colonel O'neill est avant tout un ami et il souffre.

Tim : Oui, je sais. Et il va recevoir bientôt les meilleurs soins médicaux qui existe sur cette planète. Mais votre base est loin d'être équipé pour ce genre de situation et tu le sais très bien.

Sam : Je t'en pris, ne te fait pas passer pour un ignorant, je n'aurais même pas pitié de toi.

Tim : Le personnel de Maybourne est peut-être sans scrupules parfois mais si le colonel à une chance de s'en sortir c'est avec moi. Et je vais faire, mon maximum. Je sais que le colonel est un ami très cher pour toi et bien plus encore. Je le sauverais, pour toi Sam.

Sam : Le colonel est ami, c'est tout Timothy...****

Infirmerie

On est en train d'attacher Jack.

Janet : Général ! Le transfert risque de lui être fatal.

Maybourne : Heureusement, j'ai une autre opinion. 

Un soldat met un casque jaune de protection anti-virus sur la tête du colonel.

****

En dehors de l'infirmerie

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c attendent.

Daniel : Comment on a pu les laissez l'emmener ?

Sam : Le général ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Je sais que je n'ai pas confiance en Maybourne mais ce n'est pas le cas pour Timothy, je suis certaine qu'il fera son possible pour sauver le colonel. 

A ce moment la Maybourne et ces hommes sortent de l'infirmerie avec Jack.

Sam : Pourquoi lui a-t-on mis des chaînes ?

Hammond : Maybourne 

On voit Jack s'en aller au loin.

Sam : C'est vraiment n'importe quoi mon général.****

Sur la route

Un camion est en train de rouler. A l'intérieur, Maybourne, ses hommes, le docteur Harlow et bien sur Jack.

Maybourne : Combien de temps a-t-il d'après vous ?

Tim : C'est difficile à dire. Ca dépend du temps d'infection que prend ce virus, certain médicament devrait...

Maybourne : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Tim : Ho bien sur que si, nous devons... Vous voulez qu'il se transforme ?

Maybourne : ... 

Quand tout à coup le colonel O'neill se met à frissonner et il a tellement mal qui pousse des cris très forts ! Il prend toutes ces forces et arrive à enlever le masque jaune qu'il porte puis ils arrivent à se débarrasser des gardes et a prendre leurs armes. Le conducteur du camion ayant entendu les cris s'arrête et ouvre les portes arrière pour voir ce qu'il ce passe et Jack lu met un coup de poing.

****

Base de Cheyenne Montain

Salle de briefing

Daniel : Ce que je veux dire c'est quoi qu'il soit arriver à Jack il faudrait aller voir l'architecture de plus près.

Sam : Daniel ! Et si une de ces bestioles nous met dans le même état que le colonel, vous imaginez un peu ce qui va se passer. 

Elle avait dit cela en montant la vois ce qui n'échappa pas au général qui était en train d'arriver.

Hammond : Major ! Nous venons de recevoir un appel urgent, on vient de perdre tout contact avec le fourgon.****

Route

Le camion était dans le ravin. Il ne semblait y avoir plus aucune vie à l'intérieur. Tout le monde était par terre sauf le colonel qui retirait ces vêtements. Il prend une arme d'un des soldats et s'en va dans la forêt qui longe le bord de la route. Il court.

A ce moment la, une autre voiture militaire arrive vers le camion. A l'intérieur, le reste de SG-1.

Sam : Le chauffeur est inconscient.

Teal'c : A première vue, O'neill n'a tué personne.

Sam : Même malade, il est incapable de tué qui que se soit du moment qu'on ne l'attaque pas.

Daniel : C'est vrai, Sam a raison.****

Infirmerie

Janet est en train d'examiner un soldat.

Maybourne : Je veux que tous les hommes disponibles et toutes les unités canines de la base soit mise à ma disposition dans les 5 minutes, c'est clair ? 

A ce moment la, Sam et Daniel arrivent.

Sam : Avec tout le respect que je vous dois colonel, ils seront placés sous mon commandement, ordres du général Hammond. C'est moi qui dirige les recherches.

Maybourne : Il est toujours sous ma responsabilité.

Sam : Donc, en d'autre terme c'est vous le responsable de cette évasion. Mais vue que les troupes sont de cette unité ces moi qui prends le commandement. Si vous avez des problèmes allez voir le général, colonel.

Maybourne : Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y vais de ce pas. Mais attention capitaine, il faudra bien un jour que vous vous fassiez à l'idée de ne plus revoir votre cher colonel. 

Maybourne part.

Sam : Alors, que c'est t il passé ?

Tim : Je suis désolé Sam. Il est fort ton colonel et personne n'a pu lui résister. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui a pris.

Sam : Avant que tu ne le fasse emmener, il m'avait demandé de faire tout mon possible pour qu'on ne lui fasse pas d'expérience. Il préférait mourir.

Tim : Je suis désolé Sam. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette mutation, va affecter la mutation de son corps et un changement de comportement au colonel. A chaque minute, a chaque battement de cœur, il cesse d'être le colonel O'neill que vous connaissez.

Sam : Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi il a fait cela. Il sais que même dans ces conditions j'aurais fait tout mon possible pour le récupérer d'entre les mains de Maybourne.

Tim : Oui, mais cette transformation à peut-être déjà altéré son esprit.

Sam, _à peine inaudible_ Au mon Dieu !****

Plus tard

Laboratoire de du Major Samantha Carter

Sam était assis devant son ordinateur ou normalement elle devait travailler, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à cela. Le docteur Frasier vint lui rendre une petite visite avec une tasse de café.

Janet : Tenez. 

En lui donnant la tasse de café.

Sam : Merci.

Janet : Est-ce que ca va aller ?

Sam : Comment voulez vous que j'aille bien, le colonel O'neill est en train de se transformer en moustique géant et en plus de cela je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider parce que des gens idiot comme Maybourne arrive à le perde en plein forêt.

Janet : Je comprend Sam...

Sam : Désolé Janet, mais j'ai bien peur que non.

Janet : ...

Janet : Vous avez peur de ne plus le revoir... normal ?

Sam : Oui, bien sûr.

Janet : Et c'est à ce point la ?

Sam : ... 

Elle ne dit rien, elle regarde juste Janet un cour instant et regarde ensuite l'écran de son ordinateur.

****

Forêt

Des unités canines était en train de fouiller tous les recoins de la forêt en question.

****

Base de Cheyenne Montain

Salle de briefing

Sam : Nous n'avons trouvez aucune de trace de lui dans ce secteur. 

Dit-elle en montrant un cercle précis dans un coin de la forêt.

Hammond : S'il n'est plus la, alors il est hors de notre juridiction. 

Tout à coup Daniel débarque dans la salle par les escaliers.

Daniel : Ils nous appelle ! 

Et il redescend. Tout le monde le suivit.

****

Salle des ordinateurs

Daniel : Notre équipe à reçu un signal radio et la retransmise ici.

Sam : Mon colonel ?

Jack : Sam, c'est moi.

Sam : Est-ce que ca va mon colonel ?****

Jack : Drôle de question, major.

Sam : Ou êtes vous mon colonel.****

Jack : Je refuse de vous le dire Sam, je ne veux pas que Maybourne me retrouve.

Sam : Nous pouvons vous aidé mon colonel.****

Jack : Il est trop tard Sam, je vais aller rejoindre mon fils. L'heure à sonné pour moi d'aller le retrouver. 

Sam : Non, mon colonel écoutez...

****

Jack : ...

Sam : Mon colonel !****

Jack : ...

Sam : Jack ! 

Mais personne ne répondait alors elle raccrocha le téléphone.

****

Infirmerie

Tim : Il est possible que nous puissions encore sauvez ton ami si nous pouvons l'attraper.

Sam : Comment ?

Tim : J'ai accès à plusieurs expérience d'ARM au stade expérimentale sur les quels nous travaillons en ce moment, en combinant plusieurs d'entre elle peut-être arriveront nous a...

Janet : Attendez une minute, vous le saviez et vous en avez pas parler quand ca aurais pu nous servir pour le sauver ?

Sam : Maybourne voulait le laisser se transformer et tu l'aurais laisser faire ?

Tim : Non, c'est faux, Samantha. Même si tu en doute. Je suis la pour sauver ton ami.

Sam : ...

Sam : D'accord, qu'est qu'il te faut ?

Tim : Il va falloir découvrir le quel des inhibiteurs va marcher.

Sam : Comment ?

Tim : Il nous faut le venins de cette bestioles.

Sam : ...****

Salle de briefing

Hammond : Comment savez vous qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

Sam : Vous croyez que Maybourne lui à demandé cela pour avoir un spécimen de l'insecte ?

Hammond : Ce ne m'étonnerais pas de sa part.

Sam : Pour l'instant nous n'avons que très peu d'option. 

A ce moment la Daniel et Teal'c arrivent.

Daniel : Nous n'avons rien trouver en 1 heure général.

Hammond : Alors, Maybourne va faire venir ces propres unités.

Sam : Et le président ?

Hammond : Toujours indisponible.

Sam : J'ai parler un peu avec Harlow et j'ai une bonne est une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncé. Si nous retrouvons le colonel rapidement, nous pourrons peut-être le sauver.

Daniel : Et la mauvaise nouvelle ?

Sam : Mais il fait que quelqu'un reparte sur BP63Q1 et qu'il attrape un de ces insectes. DE préférence vivant.

Teal'c : Je suis volontaire. Je veux sauver O'neill.

Sam : J'ai toute confiance en vous Teal'c, mais il vous faudra un équipier.

Daniel : J'irais avec lui.

Hammond : Je vais m'assurer que vous ne faites pas cela pour rien. Nous retrouverons le colonel.****

Banlieue

Jack avait mal et n'arrivait presque plus à avancé. Il était dans une rue déserte à la recherche d'un endroit pour ce réfugiés.

****

Base de Cheyenne Montain

"SEQUENCE D'OUVERTURE EN MARCHE"

"CHEVRON 7 ENCLENCHEE"

La porte des étoiles s'ouvre.

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c partent armés sur la planète BP63Q1.

****

Banlieue

Jack courait car il avait remarqué un groupe de jeune. Il cherchait toujours un endroit pour ce réfugiés et s'installer pour mourir en paix. Il avait remarqué un grand nombre de voiture de police qui se baladaient dans le secteur.

****

Base de Cheyenne Montain

Le général Hammond était au téléphone.

Hammond : Oui, entendu. 

Le docteur Frasier arrive.

Janet : Des nouvelles de SG-1 ?

Hammond : Non ? Ou en sont vos recherches ?

Janet : J'ai bien peur que ce n'avance pas, mon général. Ils sont parti depuis longtemps ?

Hammond : Je m'apprête à envoyer SG-3 à leur recherche.****

Banlieue

Jack avait repérer un bâtiment complètement hinabité depuis sûrement maintenant quelque temps. Il entra pour voir s'il pouvais y rester en attendant. Il découvrit des pièces, sales, lugubres. Entra dans l'une d'elle et par faute du mal, s'obligeât à s'asseoir et même s'allonger contre un poteau qui tenait la structure. A ce moment la, il leva l'une de ces manches ou l'on pouvait voir d'énormes cicatrices et des sortes des grosses piqûres d'insecte.

****

Base Cheyenne Montain

La porte des étoiles s'ouvre.

Lieutenant : Signal reconnu. Une équipe est de retour. C'est SG-1, mon général. 

Là, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c sorte des la flaque bleu d'une manière plutôt agité.

Sam : Refermez l'iris ! 

Mais juste au moment où le milieu de l'iris allait se fermé, une des ces bestioles passa pile poil dans le trou.

Sam : Fermez toutes les porte, mon général !

Daniel : Ou est-ce qu'il est passé ?

Teal'c : La, docteur Jackson. 

Voyant que tout le monde l'avait remarqué, l'insecte s'envola en direction de Sam. Elle pris son arme et tira le plus possible afin de l'abattre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'échoue dans un coin derrière la porte des étoiles. Elle bougeait encore, mais ne volait plus.

Sam : Je crois que je l'ai blessé, mais je vais lui mettre ce produit anesthésiant pour l'endormir.****

Infirmerie

Tim : Ca n'a rien de commun avec nos petits moustiques terrestres.

Hammond : On a aucun e nouvelle du colonel encore, mais Maybourne vient de lancer un avis de recherche au près de la police local et fédérale.

Sam : Il faut vite le retrouvé sinon Dieu seul c'est ce que Maybourne va pouvoir faire au colonel.

Hammond : Pour le moment, Maybourne a la supériorité tactique et il est dans son droit.

Daniel : Vous devriez regarde cela général. 

Tout le monde se tournent vers la télévision. Daniel enclencha le bouton "play" de la télécommande.

A la télévision, on pouvait voir des sortes de cocon les uns à côtés des autres.

Daniel : On avait cru entendre des bruits provenant de cette immeuble.

Sam : Il semblerais que le dernier stade de la métamorphoses nécessite une certaine obscurité. 

ON voyait toujours la même chose a la télévision, sauf que l'on pouvait distinguer une apparence apparemment humaine dans les cocons.

Hammond : C'est un homme ca ?

Daniel : Apparemment les habitants de cette planète étaient humains et probablement d'origine terriennes. Mais leur civilisation a été complètement détruite par ces moustiques et tous les habitants ont été changer.

Sam : C'est vraiment étonnant. Ils possédaient une technologie phénoménale et ils ont finit pas succombé tous à cause d'un simple insecte.

Daniel : Ce n'est pas tout, regardez... 

On pouvait voir désormais un cocon qui s'ouvrait et la, plein de moustiques semblables aux autres sortirent et là, la vidéo fût couper.

Hammond : Toutes ces chose proviennent d'un seul corps ?

Tim : Il y a conversion à quantité égale de matière.

Sam : C'est comme cela qu'il se reproduisent. Le venin des insectes parvient à convertir la masse corporelle de façon à récréés son propre ADN. Mais un humains est constitué de beaucoup plus de matière que celle de la masse naturelle de l'insecte.

Hammond : Donc le général ne va pas se transformer en une seul de ces choses ?

Sam : Non, mon général. Il va se transformer en centaines de ces choses.

Banlieue

Jack était toujours allongé par terre. Il regardait ces mains sur les quels un liquide visqueux était apparu. Il se demandait ce que c'était.

Mais a ce moment la, une jeune fille arriva.

Fille : Que personnes ne bouge. 

Dit-elle avec un pistolet à eau dans les mains.

Mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seul.

Fille : A désolé, je croyais que l'endroit était vide. 

La Fille en question était assez grande, les cheveux court et blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleu. La ressemblance avec une certaines personnes connu de Stargate était frappante.

Jack : Va-t-en d'ici s'il te plaît.

Fille : Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

Jack : Rien du tout. S'il te plaît, part d'ici.

Fille : Vous auriez du passer un peu plus de temps en cure de desintox, ta pas l'air frais !

Jack : Ne dit surtout à personne ou je suis.

Fille : D'accord. Tu en est sur ? Ta vraiment pas l'air bien !

Jack : il faut que tu partes.

Fille : D'accord.

Jack : Juste un truc !

Fille : Quoi ?

Jack : Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ?

Fille : Oh ! Punaise ! C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à prendre.

Jack : Je doit manger.

Fille : D'accord. Mais on partage alors. 

Elle ouvre le paquet et partage en deux la barre de chocolat qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. Elle donne le morceaux à Jack qui le mange.

Fille : C'est plein de caramel. Pas mauvais un ?

Jack : Ca change de la bouffe des mess.

Fille : Quoi ?

Jack : Tu pourrais en avoir d'autres ?

Fille : Peut-être... Mais qu'est ce que j'y gagne la dedans moi ?

Jack : Si je m'en sort on verra ce que je peux faire, d'accord ?

Fille : Tu as une dette envers moi, comme dans le parrain. C'est cool ! D'accord ?

Jack : Si tu veux.

Fille : Bon je revient tout de suite.

Jack : Ne dit à personne que je suis la !

Fille : T'angoisse pas ! 

Et la fille s'en va en laissant ce pauvre Jack dans un état plus que frustrant.

****

Infirmerie

Le docteur Harlow regardait l'insecte en question a travers une loupe. Pour l'accompagner Daniel, était la.

Tim : Vous pouvez soulevé sa carapace, je vous pris ?

Daniel : Moi ?

Tim : Il est tout à fait inoffensif ! 

Daniel prend l'instrument que lui tend le docteur pour soulever la carapace.

Tim : Il a une armure incroyablement dure. 

Daniel prend la pince et soulève la carapace.

A ce moment la Sam arrive.

Tim : Qu'elle créature extraordinaires. 

Le docteur lui met une seringue et lui fait une sorte de prise sang sauf qu'un liquide jaunâtre remplace le sang rouge.

Tim : Et voilà le venin.

Sam : Heu... J'ai fait une étude de probabilité pour le pire scénarios au cas ou la mutations du colonel irait jusqu'à son terme.

Daniel : Et sa donne quoi ?

Sam : Et bien, les insectes peuvent se multiplier imponentiellemnt donc chaque personne qui se fera piquer se transformera en environ 10 moustiques. Je n'ai pas la durée de l'incubation mais...

Tim : Mais on peut imaginer qu'elle est relativement courte.

Sam : Oui. Il pourrait y avoir des essaims de ces insectes de l'ordre de 1 million d'ici 6 à 8 semaines.****

Banlieue

La fille était en train de manger une autre de ces barres de chocolat pendant qu'elle observait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur : des policiers était en train de discuter avec les jeunes qui avait tout à l'heure aperçu le colonel.

Après avoir vu cela, elle revînt vers Jack.

Fille : Hey ! T'es un Kimbel ?

Jack : Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

Fille : Les flics te recherchent ils posent des questions sur toit dans la rue.

Jack : Il ne fait pas qu'ils me trouvent.

Fille : Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Jack : Je n'ai rien fait.

Fille : Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Ha !

Jack : Il faut que tu partes !

Fille : Pourquoi ?

Jack : Je suis malade.

Fille : Tu ne me ferais pas de mal.

Jack : Comment le sais tu ?

Fille : Je le sais, c'est tout. Depuis que tu m'a vu on dirais que tu penses à autres choses.

Jack : tu me fait pensé à quelqu'un que je connais.

Fille : Ha ouais ? Comment elle s'appelle ?

Jack : Sam. Samantha.

Fille : Elle est comment ?

Jack : Elle te ressemble beaucoup. Elle a des cheveux blonds comme toi et de grand yeux bleu, si beau...

Fille : C'est ta femme ?

Jack : Non, c'est simplement une collègues de travaille. En fait, je suis son chef.

Fille : Je vois...

Jack : Pourquoi reste tu ici ?

Fille : J'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire ?

Jack : Ou sont tes parents ?

Fille : Ils sont mort dans un accident de voiture quand j'était petite.

Jack : Je suis désolé. Ou habites tu ?

Fille : Nul par, je me suis échappé de l'orphelinat hier. T'arriverais à te lever ?

Jack : Pourquoi ?

Fille : Je pourrais te montrer une meilleur cachette. 

Elle lui prend la main et essaye de l'aider.

****

Base de Cheyenne Montain

Hammond : Oui monsieur, c'est très clair. A vos ordres. 

Le général Hammond était dans son bureau en train de parler par l'intermédiaire du fameux téléphone rouge.

Dans son bureau, le major Carter était présente.

Hammond : Le président à rejeté la demande de Maybourne à l'instant.

Sam : Donc si quelqu'un trouve le colonel, il nous le remettront ?.

Hammond : Oui. Mais Maybourne à toujours le droit d'effectué des recherche de son côté.

Sam : Malheureusement. 

Sam s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau du général.

Hammond : Major ?

Sam : Mon général ?

Hammond : Ne laissez pas vos sentiments prendre le dessus dans cette affaires. Je sais que le colonel représente beaucoup pour vous, mais...

Sam : Je sais que je n'ai vraiment pas le droit de parler de cela avec vous mon général, mais je crois que sans ces sentiments, je ne pourrait pas arriver à le rechercher comme je le fait en ce moment.

Hammond : Je sais major et j'espère autant que vous le retrouver. Jack est un ami.

Sam : Pour moi aussi, c'est un ami. 

Elle s'en va et dans le couloir juste devant la fenêtre du bureau du général Hammond...

****

Sam _a peine audible_ Plus qu'un ami. 

Mais malheureusement pour elle le général la remarqua et l'entendu ce qui lui fit faire un rictus de joie pour enfin savoir que ce que tout le monde croyais jusqu'à présent était vrai.

****

Banlieue

Fille : Tu ne devrais pas aller voir un toubib ?

Jack : Je n'aime pas ces tête de mule avec leurs aiguilles ! 

La fille comme prévu lui montrait une cachette plus à l'abri des autres. Pour le moment, ils montaient des escaliers.

Jack : On y est bientôt ?

Fille : Encore quelque marches est on y est ! 

Mais a ce moment la, deux voitures blanches arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble ou était Jack. Dans l'une d'elle, le colonel Maybourne.

La meutes de soldat qui l'accompagnait, défoncèrent la porte puis allèrent fouiller le bâtiment.

Soldat : Vous avez moi, les autres sur le toi.

Soldat1 : A vos ordres. 

Pendant ce temps la fillette avait réussi à mieux caché Jack.

Fille : C'est juste la ! C'est pas loin tu vois ! 

Elle lui montra une sorte d'échelle faite a partir de bout de bois.

Jack : Oui. 

Il monta et s'allongea par terre dans cette nouvelle pièce.

Dans le bas de l'immeuble les soldat étaient toujours à la recherche du colonel O'neill.

****

Base de Cheyenne Montain

Tim : Je crois que cette fois ca y est. J'ai enfin trouvé une combinaison qui ralenti la transformation dans l'échantillon. 

Le docteur Harlow était dans le laboratoire de Sam et lui montrait ces résultat d'expérience.

Sam : Tu crois que ca pourras le guérir ?

Tim : Je pense oui. En tout cas j'espère.

Sam : Tu rigole la ! Il faut être sur à 100. On ne peut pas le laisser mourir comme ca !

Tim : Je suis désolé Samantha.

Sam : Non, non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du te dire cela.

Tim : Je ferais tout pour le sauver Samantha, je te le promet.****

Banlieue

Les soldats de Maybourne continuaient à défoncé toutes les portes qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage. La seul chose qu'ils avaient trouvé jusque la était le pistolet à eau de la fillette.

De là où il était Jack pouvait voir la progression des soldats par un petit trou dans le plafond.

Pendant ce temps, la fillette redescendait en bas du bâtiment quand un soldat la trouva.

De son côté Jack ne se sentait pas mieux est entrain dans une nouvelle fasse de la transformation.

A présent les soldat sortaient du bâtiment accompagné de la fille.

Soldat : On a trouver qu'elle colonel.

Maybourne : Bonjour jeune fille. Je travaille pour les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, le gouvernement. Les gentils.

Fille : Tu parles...

Maybourne : Nous faisons des petites recherches. A vrais dire nous recherchons une personnes, on nous a dit qu'elle traînait dans les parage et il devrait se trouvé dans l'un de ces immeubles. Tu pourrais peut-être nous aidé, il est blanc, assez grand...

Fille : Désolé, j'ai vu personne, et même si je l'avais vu, je vous le dirais jamais.

Maybourne : Et pourquoi ca ?

Fille : Parce que vous sentez, vraiment pas bon.****

Base de Cheyenne Montain

Laboratoire du major Samantha Carter

Tim : Tu as regardé mes expériences ?

Sam : Oui, je pense que ca devrait marcher.

Tim : Je suis désolé.

Sam : Pourquoi me dit tu cela ? C'est plutôt pour le colonel O'neill qu'il faudrait être désolé.

Tim : Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire Sam...****

Banlieue

Maybourne et ces hommes avait relâché la fille. Maintenant il cherchaient un peu plus loin faute de trace du colonel O'neill.

La fille pendant ce temps était reparti dans l'immeuble ou se trouvait Jack et surveillait les soldat pour voir si elle pouvait remonté voir Jack.

Fille : Ils sont partis ! 

Mais quand elle vit le colonel elle n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Le cocon qui se formait d'habitude, c'était formé sur Jack et cette image de lui l'effrayait.

Fille : Au mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est qui t'ai arrivé ? 

Elle s'approcha un peu plus près pour voir ce qu'il arrivait à son nouvelle "ami".

Fille : Punaise, la tu nous fait carrément... carrément de la science fiction. 

Elle le regardait.

Fille : Si tu me dit pas ce que je doit faire, je... j'vais aller voir les flics maintenant.

Jack : Heu...

Fille : Je connais des types a qui on peut faire confiance. 

Mais quand le colonel entendu cela il poussa un gémissement et attrapa la fille par son bras.

Jack : Ne fait pas ca !

Fille : Mais tu t'ai regardé ! Ta pas vraiment envie de te transformer en toiles d'arraigné franchement.****

Base de Cheyenne Montain

Infirmerie.

Le docteur Harlow, Janet et Sam réfléchissaient toujours au remède à prendre.

Le téléphone sonna et Janet alla répondre.

Janet : Allô ? Oui.

Janet : Sam ? On vous demande au téléphone. 

Sam se dirigea vers le combiné de téléphone.

****

Banlieue

Une cabine téléphonique

Fille : Allô ? ... C'est toi Samantha Carter ? ... C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai au moins du parler à 15 personnes avant de t'avoir. ... Tu connais un mec qui s'appelle Jack et qui est amoureux de toi ?... Ouais ben, je viendrais vite si j'étais toi.****

Banlieue

Dehors

Une voiture militaire était en train d'arriver. Le fille était en bas est attendait.

Sam sorti la première de la voiture et la fille vînt à sa rencontre.

Fille : Tu dois être Sam ?

Sam : Mais comment...

Fille : Ton ami m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, en fait, il n'a parler que de toi. 

Sam était surprise mais s'inquiétait quand même.

Sam : Ou est-il ?

Fille : Suis-moi.****

Dans l'immeuble

Sam montait l'échelle de bois quand elle aperçu avec sa torche le cocon ou résidait son colonel.

Sam : Au mon Dieu ! 

Elle s'approcha de lui.

Sam : Mon colonel ! 

Mais il ne répondait pas.

Sam : Mon colonel ! Jack ! 

Derrière elle se tenait Daniel qui venait d'arriver.

Daniel : Je vais chercher de l'aide, je reviens !

Sam : Jack !

Jack : Sam ?

Sam : Oui, c'est moi.

Jack : Tu moi Sam. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ca. 

Sam avait une larme sur la joue et d'autre commençait à venir la rejoindre.

Sam : Je ne peux pas faire ca Jack.

Jack : Je ne veux pas rester comme ca ! 

Malgré le cocon qui c'était formé on pouvait voir que lui aussi pleurait.

Sam : Nous avons trouver un remède Jack. Tu vas t'en sortir.

Jack : Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'en sortir. C'est une occasion pour moi de rejoindre enfin mon fils. Rien ne me retient ici !

Sam : Et moi ? Je ne suis rien ? Et cette fille avec qui vous êtes rester, elle ne représente rien du tout ?

Jack : Aide moi alors Sam.

Sam : Je te promet que tu vas t'en sortir. 

Elle commençait à essayer d'enlever le cocon au tout de lui pour pouvoir voir son visage.

****

Plus tard

Dehors

Tout le cocon avait été enlevé. Le colonel O'neill était maintenant sur un brancard près à être soigné par le docteur Timothy Harlow.

Tout le monde suivait le brancard y compris la fille.

Fille : Pourquoi je peux pas venir ?

Daniel : C'est impossible, désolé. Ces deux gardes vont rester ici, avec toi, pour veiller sur toi.

Fille : Il va s'en remettre alors ?

Daniel : Je l'espère.

Fille : Moi aussi. 

Daniel parti. Seul Sam était encore dehors s'assurant que Jack était bien transporter dans l'ambulance.

Fille : Hey ! Sam !

Sam : Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Fille : Rappelle lui qu'il a une dette envers moi.

Sam : Je n'y manquerais pas. 

Sam monta dans l'ambulance et ils partirent.

****

Base de Cheyenne Montain

Infirmerie

L'ambulance venait d'arriver et le colonel O'neill atteignant l'infirmerie.

Sam : Comment va-t-il ?

Tim : Et bien grâce à l'antidote il apparierait que la métamorphose se soit stopper.

Janet : Nous espérons que les dégâts déjà fait ne seront pas trop grave. 

A ce moment la, le général Hammond arrive.

Hammond : Voilà d'éxélante nouvelle.

Sam : Espérons le.

Hammond : Maybourne vient de m'informer qu'il avait donné l'ordre que le spécimen ainsi que toutes les recherches effectuées sur lui soit transfère en zone 51.

Sam : Quoi ?

Tim : Je crains que se ne soit impossible, général.

Hammond : Et pourquoi donc ?

Tim : Et bien parce que dès que le colonel O'neill aura complètement récupérer l'insecte sera victimes d'un très regrettable accident de laboratoires. Et j'ai bien peur de devoir en assumé la responsabilité.****

2 jours plus tard

SG-1, le général Hammond, le docteur Fraiser et le docteur Harlow était présent dans la chambre du colonel O'neill.

Janet : Il se réveille. 

Sam s'approcha le plus vite de lui.

Sam : Mon colonel ?

Jack : C'est déjà fini, on ne m'appelle plus Jack ? 

Sam souri.

Jack : Dommage, j'aimais bien.

Janet : Apparemment vous allez bien.

Jack : Ca va doc., un peu fatigué, mais ca iras.

Tim : Dans ce cas, je vais devoir m'en aller.

Sam : Déjà ?

Tim : Oui Samantha. 

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Tim : Bonne chance avec ton colonel. 

Et il parti.

Hammond : Je crois que nous ferions mieux de laisser notre cher couple ensemble.

Jack & Sam : Mon général ?

Janet : Vous avez raison général. Colonel il vous faudra tout de même rester en observations à l'infirmerie pendant 1 semaines mais je suis sur qu'avec la compagnie de Sam ca iras vite.

Jack : Mais...

Hammond : C'est un ordre colonel.

Sam : Mon général ? 

Pendant ce temps tout le monde était sorti. Seul restait Jack, Sam et le général.

Hammond : Suite à cette petite expérience j'ai téléphoné au président qui était indisponibles quand il ne le fallait pas. Je lui ai expliqué la situation et il était, sois disant au courant de rien concernant les projet de Maybourne donc pour nous remercié je lui ai demandé d'accorder à mes 2 meilleurs éléments une légère encoche au règlement et il a accepté.

Jack : Ce qui signifie ?

Hammond : Que vous pouvez vous embrasser puisque vous n'attendez que ca depuis le jour ou je vous ai fait vous rencontrer. 

A ce moment la, Sam n'hésita pas, n'étant plus en contradiction avec le règlement, elle se leva et embrassa Jack.

Le général Hammond allait partir quand...

Sam : Merci mon général.

Hammond : Mais de quoi ?

Jack : De nous avoir fait nous rencontrer. 

Et ces comme cela que le général Hammond sorti avec un rictus pendant que nos deux amoureux continuait de s'embrasser.

****

2 semaines plus tard.

La fille qu'avait rencontrer Jack était dans l'immeuble désinfecté ou c'était produit l'accident. Elle jouait avec son pistolet à eau quand soudain elle tomba nez à nez avec Sam et Jack qui se tenait, bien entendu, par la main.

Fille : Jack ? Sam ? Salut les amoureux.

Jack : Salut Ali.

Sam : Bonjour.

Ali : Tu es guéris ?

Jack : Oui, je me porte à merveille et ces grâce à toi.

Ali : Ho tu parle, c'était rien. Ta l'air en forme dit donc ! Je suis sur que tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce qui c'est passé. C'est genre James Bons est compagnie...

Jack : Tu as tout compris.

Ali : Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ?

Jack : Et bien si je me souviens viens tu m'avais dit que tu t'était échappé de l'orphelinat.

Ali : Ouais pourquoi ?

Jack : Hé bien, Sam et moi on avait une petite idée, mais on voulait te demander avant si tu acceptait.

Ali : Ha ouais ? Et c'est quoi ?

Sam : Et bien, si tu retourne la bas, on pourrais peut-être aller trouver un responsable pour pouvoir te garder.

Ali : Tu veux dire vivre avec vous et tout et tout ?

Jack : T'as tout compris !

Ali : Vous rigolez ! 

Elle alla se jeté dans leur bras.

Jack : Par contre on doit te dire une chose. On travaille beaucoup Sam et moi et on risque de ne pas être la très souvent.

Sam : Mais on connaît quelqu'un qui sera sûrement ravi de jouer avec toi.

Ali : Ha oui ? Et comment elle s'appelle ?

Sam : Elle s'appelle Cassandra.

Jack : Tiens, ca me fait penser qu'il faudrait que l'on t'achète un chien.

Sam : Jack !

Jack : Quoi ? 

_Et c'est ainsi que ce fini cet épisode..._

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ces petits changements que j'ai effectué ;-)  
J'ai voulu prendre un épisode pas spécialement connu alors j'espère que ca sera plaisant quand même.


End file.
